blackishfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Anderson
Compton, California |Row 3 title = Occupation |Row 3 info = Actor Comedian Writer Game show host Panelist |Row 4 title = Years active |Row 4 info = 1995-present |Row 5 title = Role |Row 5 info = Andre "Dre" Johnson }} Anthony Anderson (born August 15, 1970) is an American actor and writer. He portrays Andre "Dre" Johnson on Black-ish. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Emmy® and Golden Globe®-nominated actor, Anthony Anderson is the star and executive producer of ABC's Emmy and Golden Globe-nominated comedy series Black-ish. He portrays Andre "Dre" Johnson, a family man who struggles to gain a sense of cultural identity while raising his kids in a predominantly white, upper-middle class neighborhood. Anderson also hosts the ABC game show To Tell the Truth, a popular prime-time reimagination of the beloved classic game show of the same name. He is also producing Grown-ish, a Black-ish spinoff on Freeform. On the big screen, Anderson recently starred in the Netflix film Beats, alongside Uzo Aduba and newcomer Khalil Everage, directed by Star director Chris Robinson. He has become familiar to audiences through roles in such prominent films as the Michael Bay blockbuster Transformers; Martin Scorsese’s Oscar-winning feature The Departed, alongside a stellar cast including Leonardo DiCaprio, Matt Damon and Jack Nicholson; and the all-star comedy The Big Year. He also recently starred in Small Town Crime, opposite Octavia Spencer, John Hawkes and Dale Dickey; The Star, a Columbia Pictures film with Tyler Perry, Gina Rodriguez and Oprah Winfrey; and 20th Century Fox’s Oscar®-nominated feature Ferdinand. On the small screen, Anderson brought his talent and humor to his own WB sitcom All About the Andersons, which was loosely based on his life. He also starred in Fox’s K-Ville, opposite Cole Hauser; had a recurring role in the police-drama television series The Shield, opposite Michael Chiklis and Glenn Close; and in NBC’s Guys with Kids. He went on to star as Kevin Bernard in Law & Order. Anderson has also hosted several culinary-focused shows on the Food Network including Eating America with Anthony Anderson and Carnival Cravings with Anthony Anderson, as well as served as a regular judge on Iron Chef America. Anderson has received five consecutive Emmy nominations for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series, two Golden Globe nominations and three Critics' Choice nominations for his popular role in Black-ish. Additionally, in 2018, he won his fourth individual Image Award in the category of Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series, adding to his 12 total Image Award nominations in his career. He has been nominated for four Screen Actors Guild Awards, BET Awards and Teen Choice Awards, as well as one People's Choice Award and one Kids' Choice Award. Anderson has also hosted the NAACP Image Awards for the past six consecutive years. Active in his community as an advocate and philanthropist, Anderson hosted his third annual "Anthony Anderson Celebrity Golf Classic" in May, benefiting the American Diabetes Association, Los Angeles Mission and Boys & Girls Club of America. He also proudly serves on the GOOD+ Foundation's Fatherhood Leadership Council and was recently inducted into the Class of 2017 Boys & Girls Club of America’s National Alumni Hall of Fame. Anderson has type 2 diabetes and is an advocate for diabetes awareness and a spokesperson for the Getting Real About Diabetes campaign. Born in 1970 in Compton, California, Anderson pursued his acting career as he continued his education by attending Hollywood High School for the Performing Arts, where he earned first place in the NAACP's ACT-SO Awards with his performance of the classic monologue from “The Great White Hope.” That performance, along with his dedication to his craft, earned him an arts scholarship to Howard University. Anderson currently lives in Los Angeles with his wife Alvina and two children, Kyra and Nathan. Category:Cast Category:Crew Category:Cast and crew